Eternal Love at Sea
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura go on a fishing trip together in hopes that they can unwind in kinky new ways, but kinky doesn't even begin to describe what they wind in on their fishing poles...


the rain was fallin down like bullet on the house of the comunity centr that was holding the world famous dooling competitin. yugi was losing by 665 point to kiba who was winning with his giant floating richard nixon head it was very strong even stronger than his blue eyes caucasian arian. yugis massive eyes were welling up with orange soda because audience memebers were throwing it directly at his forehead., yugi screeched in agony as his hamburger died at the hands of the blue eyes white persona. falling to the floor, yugioh breaks his knees but they insta heel because he has so much swag. kiba walked over to yugi,,, who was on the floor crying the orange the soda that was burning his eyeball duckts.  
"haha loser u lost to a winner like myaself," kiba spits directly into yugis anus. kiba kicks yugi so hard that now his foot got stuck deep within the tight buttocks of yugioh. yugi whines. yugi cannot help but drag his body out of the community center and onto the street-light lit curb. the rain only maks yugio feel more edgy and sad even tho the rain drop are ruining his 5 money haircut. sufenly, yugi notices a shadow tht is in the shape of a slimy coke. yugi would like to have a slimey coke one day after he stops being kildren.  
"who r u" yugi whispers softly into the earwhole of the stranger.  
"i am who u hav seen b4 mate" sayds the stranger with a homo accent.  
"i cannot recognize u, r u homo? do u sucka coke?" begs yugi. he was very sad.  
"yes,,, i sucka coke,,, is urs a fine spesiman?"  
"yes it is very fine... can i c ur face,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, PLs"  
the mystery man brushes the fungus out of his hollow rotting eye sockets to reveal that he is infact the geico gecko.  
"what?'  
"oh my u r so finem,,,.,' cries yugi!1 wow this guy was rlly hote.  
"hey thank u no kiddo i was just on my way to alcoholiks anymouse and i think u shood cum wit me cuz uh,uhu,,,," the gelco gekko motioned to the huge sack of alchols in yugis hand.  
"ok lol" screeched oogi.  
3 hour l8tr after the gekko took the sweet anal virginity of yugie in a dark alleyway they arrived at the great establishmnt of chuck-ee schess's 4 the meeting.  
inside, yugi was happie to smell rotting flesh and other sweet smells and noticed the hole crowd was famiss celebs: dwayne the rock johnson, nicki minaj, mickey mouse, jay gatsby, richard nixon, the lorax, the onceler, gordon ramsay, kim kardashian, mel gibson, squidward, spongebob, jack frost, minnie mouse, the jonas brothers, the cheetoes cheetah, tavros, sooby doo, shaggy, mads mikkelsen, spiderman, nick carraway, chris brown, adam sandler, dr suess, hulk hogan, hannibal, wilbur the pig, wilbur robinson, little king john, bruce willis, tim gunn, man in the moon, pitch black, pee wee herman, all the contestants of hell's kitchen, onceler, shrek, lord farquad, alfred, arthur, carfloss, jordan, naruto, chuckee cheese, kanye of the west, al the world's furry, will graham, galaxy pup, leronado dicaprio, hatsune miku, and the perfectly preserved head of richard nixon.  
presenting the meeting today was the famous celeb who was also a former alecholic named harry potter wwow. harry was pretty hot and yugi soiled himself when he herd harry commanding every1 to take a seet.  
once every1 was seated in the grand dining hall of chuckee-cheese's, harry pulper commenced the meettiing, beginning wit a breef intro on his own strugglz.  
''good evening europe, it was hard realizing late in 2004 that i was interest in the wild cherries tht grow in the tender bushes of westsouthern kazakhstan. however, i decided to start drink vodka and everything was better again. so nao i bring to u the biggest supply of alcoholic grape drank ever11!"  
harry opened up the great ceiling thing of chuckee's cheese and every1 was nearlie drowned in grpae flavor alkohol.  
ppl was swimming and dranking and pissing and diarrheaing in the pool of gr8pe and soon they was fuqing. the gikko gleco embraced yugio with lust and began to slide sensually into his bellie bouton. wowza this set yugi on fire who cares about every1 els. yugi began sucking on the tender neck of the geico geco who was making high pitched shrill noises which made the ears of pitch black bleed as he was swimming in the enternal bliss which is jack frosts liver spread .  
"ow" pitch cries  
yugi looks into the empty eye holes which belong to the soules geico  
"i nvr want tonight to end bby i want it to be like this 4ever" yugi inserts his muscle into the mouth of the geico geckso which nearly breaks the fragil bones of the tender, malliable lizard.  
as yugi and the geico geco were embracing, u could look around the room and see that pee wee herman was pleasing himself bc no one wants to be with pee wee herman because hes a homo and everyone here is no homo. pee wee herman cried as his sticky juices seered through his hands and onto his thighs. pee wee herman has just killed . gordon ramsay was just finishing up with his pork choppies as he moved on to kiss the lips of culinary expert hannibowel who was cooking the dickie of whine grahao. it was truly a beautiful sight, like watching ur kildren opening xmas presents on hannukkha morning . beautiufl. suddenly,,, yugi felt vry out of place. wht was he doing at an alcholoic annonsysmus meating? he doesnt even do alcholo? he cried the orange soda untill his tear duck blead again. tear. yugi stands up and takes his arm out of the geico gecko.  
"we need 2 leave. this doesnt feel right" yugio screeches over "tak u tak" by D4NNY.  
"y do u want to leave this is our night,,, our wedding." wha,t  
yugi is getting married to a animole? this is against hindu beliebre.  
"i am christman, i do not get married/ have the sex with animal. i cannot do this anymore. im leaving. goodbye. life is short, life is short."  
but yugi was suddenly doing the forgetting of his doubts bc the gekko had slid up the eye of his one-eyed snake and was pleasuring him from the inside.  
"oh wowowoowow!" squealed yugi like a lil pig so grodon ramsey was attracted and began to sniff his hair wildly bc thats wat turns chef ramse on.  
yugi thus entered the realm of pure blizz and there was no turning back. the gieco gekko was inside of his bladder, ticklin and teasing him with the sensations of his scaly touching instruments. the gekko's tale was meanwhile caressing the kidneys. every1 was doing the sex to yugi in his tite young anus hole and he was taking so much anal breath it was unbelievable.  
by the end of the nite yugi had been use by every celeb in alcohols anym0ose.  
every1 was doing the sex and their was so much love in da aire. alcohol is so gr8 it brings love in2 the aire.  
3 years later the orgy was finished every1 had dyed of starvation accept 4 the gekko n yugi. yugi had just finished burying the freshly deceased corpse of nicki minaj. it smelled eve more like the rotting flesh smell of chuckee cheeses's tht he was use to . they cryed then left the historic establishment of chuekcs chises.  
yugi and and gekko were married shortly thereafter and lived out the rezt of their 420 year 2gther in a faraway kingdom so fine u could smack it around cuzz it was ur bitchhe.  
fin.


End file.
